


like a beautiful dance whore

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-25
Updated: 2007-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never plan on these things happening, but there's only so many things you can do at two in the morning and you have to catch a plane in four hours, and clearly sleeping is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a beautiful dance whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/gifts).



> _beautiful boys on a beautiful dance floor_  
>  _michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore_  
>  {franz ferdinand // michael}  
> 

They never plan on these things happening, but there's only so many things you can do at two in the morning and you have to catch a plane in four hours, and clearly sleeping is not one of them. So they go to their trailers, they call a few relevant people to let them know they're coming "home" to L.A. for the weekend while changing out of costume with one hand, they wash their faces and necks and hands and take a piss, and then they call each other. Tonight, Jared wanted to go to dancing, and Jensen was too tired to protest (personally, he would have been perfectly content with watching _Apocalypse Now_ for the millionth time), so they got a driver to sneak them downtown a little early.

And now he has his hand on Jared's hip and his other hand in Jared's hair, slick with perspiration and grease and God knows what else and Jared is _grinding_ his leg in between Jensen's, in slow rhythm with the music, knee touching the wall behind them, and then he kisses Jared, open-mouthed and messy, and he tastes like oranges and fatigue. He thanks God that they're in Vancouver and not L.A., where paparazzi would be all over them like fucking white on rice, and starts sucking on Jared's jawbone, just under his ear. The song ends and the room fills with the deafening buzz of hundreds of eighteen-to-thirty-year-olds, but he can't take his mouth away long enough to contribute to it. Jared grabs blindly at Jensen's collar and whispers his name in his ear and pulls him onto the dance floor. They dance close, chests together, foreheads nearly touching, and he can feel Jared's denim-covered cock pressed against his belly. He tugs at Jared's belt loops and nips playfully, gently at Jared's neck and Jared breathes, "And you were the one who wanted to watch a stupid movie."

Jensen bites a little harder and whispers, "Shut up and let me blow you already."

So Jared pulls him again, this time into a corner where couples--men and women in all combinations--are making out and sticking their hands down each other's pants, and there's even one girl with someone's head up her skirt. He pushes Jared into a corner, from his waist, and gets down on his knees.

Now, he's fucked Jared in the bathroom of a seedy bar, fucked and been fucked by him in both their trailers, given him a blowjob in the back of a limo, and heck, he even got blown by him in one of the Impalas once, but this--this is new. He supposes it really doesn't matter, because they're in a dark corner of a questionable Canadian night club, and he hears the girl that's getting eaten out let out a baritone-sounding groan, so he pulls out Jared's cock and grips his hips and licks the swollen head once, twice, before taking the whole thing in his mouth. He swirls his tongue, just the way Jared likes it, and Jared slaps one hand against the wall, moans, digs the fingers of his other hand into the back of Jensen's skull. He takes Jared's cock in until the tip hits the back of his throat and then pulls back. He tastes like sweat and cotton, and Jensen is doing all he can to not pull out his own cock and jerk himself off. He presses his thumbs against Jared's hip bones and repeats the motion (swirl, forward, back) at least four times before Jared's moans turn into _gonna, gonna, gonna_ , so he looks up, stupidly, and then, _oh god_ , Jared tenses and comes into his mouth. He doesn't mean to swallow (god, he didn't even mean to get a mouthful of come in the first place), but the only place the bitterness can go is down his throat (though he's pretty sure no one would notice if he spit it out on to the floor), so he swallows rhythmically because having Padalecki come in his nose for days is not an experience he wants to repeat.

He half-stands up, staying bent at the hips. His jaw and his knees and his stomach and, _oh dear lord_ , his _cock_ are all aching something powerful and he's so exhausted that he's half-tempted to rub himself against Jared's thigh (the only bit of him he can see) and just come in his pants and change on the plane. Jared puts a hand on his shoulder, says, "You okay?" He looks up: Jared's face is still flushed, his hair is a complete mess, and his eyes are glossy, and that just makes Jensen want to fuck him in the worst way possible, but now his head is pounding, and so Jared hooks an arm under his and carries him to an empty spot to sit down.

"Just," he says, breathlessly, "just need to..."

"I know, Smecks," Jared says and sets him down on a surprisingly comfortable chair, then straddles him, drags a finger down his chest. He's ready to just close his eyes and fall asleep right here, but then Jared kisses him and his cock twitches and suddenly he's very awake, though when he tries to stand up, his knees protest.

"Fuck," he tries to say into Jared's mouth, but all that comes out is a growly moan muffled by tongue.

They make out through the whole next song, all tongue and lips and teeth and gripping at chair arms, and occasionally Jensen's hips hitch up, and he presses his cock against Jared's unfortunately still-clothed ass. His joints aren't aching as much anymore and his stomach is still killing him, but he just swallowed more semen than he'd care to remember, so he ignores it and concentrates on this insane erection, which is threatening to release at any moment. And then Jared's watch beeps: they need to be leaving soon, too soon, so Jared practically pulls both his arms out of their sockets and drags him on to dance floor one last time. Their hips grind together again, and then Jared takes a handful of denim and Jensen's cock and tips his head back slightly and bares his teeth and Jensen almost comes right then, but then Jared squeezes and bites his lip and grins.

"Fucking tease," Jensen says and hooks his arms around Jared's neck and rubs himself against Jared's hand in time with the song. Jared lets go, only to spit in his hand and then reach inside Jensen's pants and grab at his cock, jerking it, slowly at first. Jensen throws his head back and moans, very dramatically, even for him, and Jared sucks at his neck while still pulling at him, faster and faster with every stroke. "Gonna," Jensen grunts, and Jared just jerks faster, and then he comes all over his clothes and Jared's hand and _oh god_ does it feel good.

Jared pulls out his hand, licks at it for what seems like forever, then pulls out a pack of Kleenex from his pocket and wipes up what's left. He grabs at Jensen's arm, and leads him out of the club. Jensen's crotch is sticky and his vision is slightly blurry and he feels light-headed and like he's going to throw up at any moment, but if he can make it to the car without making an ass of himself or hanging all over Jared, everything will be just fine. Once they're outside, Jared pulls out his phone and calls the driver. He eyes Jensen, eyebrows raised. "You did bring a change of clothes for the plane, right?"

Jensen shifts, trying to get comfortable in his own clothes. "Yeah, I thought you might do this. Again."


End file.
